


Playing Dead

by lifegivingwords



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy discovers Harry is Alive, Happy Ending, Harry's Alive, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart returns home. Turns out someone else is already living there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dead

Stumbling in the front door like a drunk, Eggsy sways dangerously before finally righting himself. This last mission was a complete cock up, and he should probably be in medical at the moment, but he’s too tired to be poked and prodded. All he wants is a warm bath, a drink, and a cuddle with JB. Out of the three, the drink is the most important and easiest to acquire, so he navigates his way through the dining room to the liquor cabinet.

 

He hasn’t changed anything in Harry’s house, though it’s been six months since the man’s death. Eggsy refuses to consider changing the butterflies, the antiques, and even Mr. Pickle stays, as weird as he is. He made sure to move his mum and sister out of the estate, but he can’t bring himself to move in their new house with them. It would be like abandoning a piece of himself if he left Harry’s home. It’s familiar, it’s homey, and it’s a way of keeping Harry alive. Eggsy still gets nightmares of the bullet that ripped through Harry and ended up lodged in his own heart. They never had a chance to be together as a couple, but Eggsy thinks Harry would appreciate the efforts to keep him alive.

 

Pouring himself a double, Eggsy slowly turns around and makes his way up the stairs to the bedroom. The same bedroom that he was meant to share with Harry, and now inhabits alone. Later, he’ll blame it on the fact that he was exhausted and mentally numb, but Eggsy fails to notice the shadow of a man that splits off from the other shadows stretching along the hall and begins following him up the stairs. It’s not until he hears the quiet shuffle of another’s feet that he realizes he is no longer alone. Grasping the glass in his hand so hard small cracks appear, Eggsy turns around to face his attacker. But the person staring back at him isn’t an intruder; the person staring back at him is the owner of the house.

 

oooOooo

 

He cannot believe Harry Hart is standing at the foot of the stairs. He cannot believe the man he saw shot is staring up at him with a small smirk and an eye patch. At first he is filled with an intense, full body joy that the man he loves is alive. He makes an aborted motion to rush down the steps, but then the anger rolls through his body like a rushing tide. The smirk slowly slides of Harry’s face as Eggsy heaves the still full glass at his head. He has to quickly duck even though Eggsy’s aim was at least a mile off. He didn’t really want to hurt Harry; he just needed to let off a little steam.

 

“Where the _hell_ have you been?” Eggsy asks hoarsely.

 

“Enjoying being dead,” Harry replies with that hint of snark that signals he is agitated. Eggsy honestly doesn’t care a wit the man is agitated. Eggsy is angry.

 

“You fucking wanker! You let us think you were dead for _six bloody months!_ I can’t believe you.” He hangs his head for a moment and misses the pained grimace that spreads across Harry’s face. “I can’t fucking believe you. I saw you get shot in the head, Harry. I watched you die in front of my face, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Do you realize the pain we all went through? The pain _I_ went through?”

 

This time he does pause, waiting for Harry to say something. Waiting for him to explain away the pain of the past months. Waiting for him to fix everything the way he said he would before going off to Kentucky and dying in the blazing sun.

 

“Eggsy, I am too tired to deal with this right now. Can we please discuss this in the morning?” he says with a sigh. The original smirk has long since disappeared, and Eggsy can see the exhaustion around Harry’s eyes. Even as angry as he is, he knows Harry needs rest, and he is not going to contribute more stress. He comes down the stairs and picks up the now empty glass from the hall carpet, and without bothering to look, he sets it on the small table just inside the lounge. Before Harry can make a comment about needing a coaster, Eggsy has grabbed his arm and is slowly navigating back up the stairs.

 

“Okay, Harry. Let’s go,” he says softly.

 

 

Harry doesn’t resist as Eggsy pulls off the suit jacket, trousers, and other clothing once they are in the bedroom, but he does pick out his own flannel pajama bottoms. Eggsy tucks Harry into bed and turns to go to the seldom-used guest room. He doesn’t want to impose even though this bed has been his for months. Before he can take more than a half step however, Harry has a firm grasp on his wrist.

 

oooOooo

 

“Stay. Please,” is the soft murmur. Eggsy tenses before finally giving in and changing into his own pajamas. After he is dressed, he stops to stare at the figure under the duvet. Only the very top of Harry’s curls can be seen, and his body has pulled itself into a little ball. Sighing softly with a barely there smile, he crawls on top of the bed and pulls up a blanket that was folded at the foot. As he cuddles in close, he can hear the steady breathing of Harry, and something eases in his chest. He didn’t realize how tight his chest was until that last remaining tension eased. Harry snakes out a hand and tangles it in Eggsy’s t-shirt pulling him in as close as possible.

 

“I’ll try to explain everything in the morning. I promise,” Harry says softly. Eggsy just grunts in response before closing his eyes. He knows he should still be upset, and he is. He is just more content to cuddle up with the man he loves than to yell at him all night long. He knows Harry will have a good explanation, and he can’t wait until he can tell Merlin and Roxy.

 

Just as Eggsy is about to drift off, he feels Harry shift in the bed; a hand is gently brushing his hair away from his face, and it eventually settles along his stubble-roughened jaw.

 

“I’ve missed you, love.”

 

He smiles in response and just cuddles closer to the warm, very much alive body beside him.

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Skyfall and when James Bond did the whole "enjoying being dead" thing, I immediately thought of Harry. I just had to try something, and this is what was produced. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr!: fanciesofanenglishmajor


End file.
